Farewell Showstopper
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: Just a little something, I'll forever miss Shawnie.


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anybody

Pairing: Shawn Michaels/Mickie James

Summary: Shawn retires leaving her behind.

Genre: Family/Friendship

xxxx

-Mickie's POV-

_I watch you crawling up at Mark; trying to entertain everyone who loves you, but we both know that this is the end of the road. Mark ordered you to "stay down" a rare occasion that our friend has talked inside the ring, a very rare occasion that he shows his caring side to the whole WWE Universe. But you disobeyed him, slapping him across the face, and as your palm touched his cheek, Mark turned back to his persona, The Undertaker. He placed you in the TOMBSTONE and finished your career; the career that you have taken good care for the past twenty-five years or so. _

_I cried as I watched Mark helped you up and shook your hand, as the fans started chanting "thank you Shawn" again and again. I know that this is the end; not only of your career but also us._

-Shawn's POV-

_As I reached backstage I desperately searched for you, the woman who believes in me. I only saw my wife and kids, the superstars that I in someway touched. Hunter smiled at me as he patted my back, "I'm going to miss you bro." he whispered as we hugged. It's the end of my career, I looked to where Mark was, he was frowning, I smiled at him and saluted._

"_Thanks" I told him as I embraced him, I thanked him for the friendship, for the greatest final match one can ever have. I had the most colorful career in the WWE, I have inspired future generations of superstars. I still searched for you, in the back of my mind I wanted to see you and for the last time hold your hand and say thanks._

_I turned to my wife who wrapped her arms around me and kissed me, I thought of you, as we pulled back I tried to smile as I told her; "I'll be around much longer" she smiled at me as I continued to say "I love you" but in the back of my mind I'm seeing you. I continued my journey backstage with everyone walking behind me._

_I saw Bret, we talked, we talk about him coming over to San Antonio for a vacation. He offered me a home in Canada if I want to. But still I searched for you, I saw the kids looking at me smiling sadly, I groaned and said, "Boys this is the end. I know I have done everything I can here in the WWE." Randy wiped his tears and answered; "But we still need you Shawn" John scratched his head; "WWE wouldn't be the same without you man."_

_Matt smiled; "How about D Generation X? Dude, it would be forever disbanded now that you're gone." I nodded, "Evan can replace me." I teased him as I leaned over to the younger highflier who was standing beside him. Matt shook his head, "He's coming over to SD with me." He replied. I laughed as I continued to walk towards the locker room._

_As I approached the locker room, I looked up and saw you standing there with a forced smile on your face, surrounded by the divas who were all crying. Maryse first approached me and hugged me, "You'll be missed" she whispered. Beth followed, Melina, Jillian, as well as everyone whispering the same thing again and again and again, that they'll miss me. As it was time for you to say goodbye I looked at you and smiled._

-Mickie's POV-

_I approached you and hugged you tightly as I whispered, "You'll forever be the best in the world. Thank you." I feel your arms pulling me closer as you whispered in my neck, "Thank you as well for believing in me. I'll miss you." As we pulled back we smiled, its time to say goodbye._

"Bye Shawn, take care." Mickie whispered as she stood beside her friends. The Heart Break Kid nodded, "Thanks Micks, take care of yourself as well." He said before he looked at everyone waved and for the last time entered the locker room closing the door behind. It's time to say _goodbye._

xxxx

Author's Note: _it's just something random. I'll forever miss the Heart Break Kid, he'll forever be remembered as the one who ALWAYS come close in ending UNDERTAKER'S streak at WrestleMania. You'll forever be missed Showstopper. The Iconic living Legend, who's better known as Shawn Michaels. Thank you. _


End file.
